Free! Iwatobi Swim Club! A request! Eilly X ?
by AnimeLover5921
Summary: PLEASE REVIEW! A REQUEST FROM MY SISTER!
1. Chapter 1

The name Eilly in this in pronounced eye-lee. Please review! This was a request from my sister! Enjoy!

It was a nice morning and Makoto and Rei were at at Makoto's house.  
"We're going to be late!" Rei said.  
*He banged on the bathroom door*  
"I have to take my morning poop!" Makoto said.  
*They hear a few turds drop*  
"Well, I'm going to go ahead and go to Gou and Rins house to get them!" Rei said.  
"I don't like being alone. I will rush my poop just stay another like 1 minute!" Makoto said.  
"I guess!" Rei said.  
*1.5 minutes later*  
"I'm done. Get some glade or something to spray in there!" Makoto said.  
"I had better get some now" Rei said.  
*He walked to the kitchen and got the glade and went back. He had his back to the door*  
"Help me please!" said an unknown voice.  
"Who the.." Rei said.  
*He turned around and saw the toilet dying*  
"Please help please!" Toilet said.  
"I would do CPR..." Rei said.  
*He just sprayed glade in there*  
"Frick.. you" Toilet said.  
(Yes, the toilet deserves the name Toilet!)  
*Makoto comes downstairs*  
"DUDE! Now I have to pay for Toilets funeral!" Makoto said.  
"Toilet? You named the toilet Toilet?" Rei asked.  
"Buddy? Will you be ok?" Makoto asked crying.  
"N-no" Toilet said.  
*He dies*  
"NNNNNOOOOOOO!" Makoto screamed.  
*10 minutes later they were at school*  
"Hey, why are you guys late?" the teacher asked.  
"Rei killed Toilet!" Makoto said wiping a tear. "Wow, I feel bad for you!" the teacher said.  
"I know thanks" Makoto said crying while flexing his muscles.  
"We have a new transfer student. Her name is Eilly Johnson!" teacher said.  
*Eilly walks in*  
"Hi" She said.  
"Toilet died! Feel bad for me, Billy!" Makoto said.  
*His shirt was mysteriesly off*  
"Makoto put your shirt on!" Nagisa said.  
"No!" Makoto said flexing.  
*1 hour later it was lunch time*  
"Hey Ellie do you want to come sit woth us?" Makoto said.  
"Sure. My name is EILLY! FRICK!" Eilly said.  
*Nagisa Rin Gou Haru and Makoto Rei and of course Eilly sat down at a table*  
"Rin doesn't even go to this school!" Gou said.  
"I just want to be aprt of things!" Rin said.  
"We have a swimming club and we're looking for new members" Nagisa said.  
"I am the best swimmer. At my last school I powned eveyone at swimming!" Eilly said.  
"I don't know if a girl could join" Nagisa said.  
"RACIST!" Eilly said.  
"What? Sometines I swim naked! It's my junk!" Nagisa said.  
"He/she does have point..." Rei said.  
"HE/SHE?" Nagisa said.  
"Makoto, could you give me a tour of this school? After lunch of fricken course!" Eilly said.  
"Sure!" Makoto said wiping a tear.  
*Eilly glances over at Rin and he is eating his tray*  
"A-are you suppose to eat tray and all here?" Eilly asked.  
"No, he just ahs sexy shark teef and loves to eat alot of things!" Gou said.  
"Well, if you guys are related then why don't you both have shark teef?" Eilly asked.  
"Good question.." Rin said.  
*24.5 minutes later lunch was over everyone was turning in their trays*  
"Rin, did you eat yours again?" the lunch lady asked.  
"Yeah, you guys give out the best trays!" Rin said with a smile.  
*Makoto gave Eilly a tour of the school*  
"Thanks Makoto!" Eilly said.  
"Anytime! Hey class is getting ready to start. Meet us at the swimming pool at 3:00, ok?" Makoto asked.  
"Sure!" Eilly said.  
*Then they did school and they were all the pool*  
"Eilly! We have desided if you will be joining the swim club!" Nagisa said.  
"No crying! I don't know the answer I'm just saying if it is negitave don't cry" Rei said.  
"You may join. Go home and get yo swim things!" Nagisa said.  
"I brought it all with me just in case!" Eilly said.  
"Well then go get dressed then sorry" Nagisa said.  
'Wow the twinkle in his eye. All of these boys are HHHAAWWWTTT! Exept for the one with glasses I think he's gay.." Eilly thought.  
*A few moments later she came out wearing her swimsuit*  
"LET'S SWIM!" Nagisa said.  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Nagisa's House!

IN CHAPTER 1 SORRY ALOT OF MISSPELLINGS IT WAS 1 O'CLOCK IN THE MORING SORRY FOR ALL MISSPELLINGS!  
Makoto Rin Nagisa Eilly

"WOW, swimming with you guys is alot of fun!" Eilly said.  
"Poop. oh guys I forgot to tell you guys something. They are doing a jog thing all around town and like evrywhere will be blocked off" Haru said.  
"It was in the other story when you said poop all the time" Makoto said.  
"Oh sorry I just got really into it." Haru said.  
"Guys, parents went on a work vaction. I have no one at home and I'm a tranfer student. They thought I could hurry up and get some friends and spend the night at their house because they don't trust me home alone" Eilly said.  
"We are all having a sleepover at Nagisa's house. You can come too! Because I can't I have things to do" Haru said.  
"What things? We are your only friends!" Nagisa said.  
"I can join you Haru!" Rei said.  
"I just want to play on my Xbox One. Mortal Kombat X online" Haru said.  
"I'm the best at Erron Black" Rei said.  
"Holy crap! I have been trying with him! You are staying at my house I'm kidnapping you, Rei!" Haru said.  
"Let's go now!" Rei said.  
"OK!" Haru said.  
"Don't try anything with Eilly, Nagisa. Tell the other boys" Rei said.  
"Ok. I'll try something with her. Thanks for the support!" Nagisa said.  
*Haru and Rei left to Harus house*  
"No offense but.. is Rei.. Gay?" Eilly asked.  
"I think. The glasses is a big give away" Makoto said.  
"Are any of you with him?" Eilly asked.  
"No, none of us are gay" Rin said.  
"We are all looking for a girlfriend!" Nagisa said.  
"Ok" Eilly said.  
"Ok, Nagisa, let's go to your house and play" Rin said.  
"Why my house?" Nagisa asked.  
"Because my house.. I don't have a house?" Rin said, making and excuse.  
"You guys just want to go to my house just because I have Mortal Kombat and Minecraft, right?" Nagisa said.  
"Yeah. Can we stop by.. Sun Tan City? They have the lotion" Makoto said.  
"That was your part in the other story!" Nagisa said.  
"It wasn't a par- I mean yeah it was my part yeah I totally wasn't serious" Makoto said.  
"I WAS SERIOUS!" Makoto thought.  
"We still need to go to the bathrooms and change" Eilly said.  
"Oh yeah ok." Nagisa said.  
*They all went to the bathrooms and changed and is on their way to Nagisa's house*  
"Nagisa, do you have Grand Theft Auto?" Eilly asked.  
"Yeah, I did. My put it up because I started actually doing what they did in the game" Nagisa said.  
"So you stole a bunch of cars and killed people?" Eilly said.  
"Yeah, but I did it out of... copying" Nagisa said.  
"I play Minecraft" Rin said.  
"Ok" Eilly said.  
"Why did you just say that out of the blue?" Nagisa asked.  
"I just want to be apart of things!" Rin said.  
"Well, you are!" Eilly said.  
*Eilly puts her arm around his neck*  
"D-did you just touch him?" Nagisa said.  
"A-are you in love with me?" Eilly asked.  
"A-are you in love with ME?" Rin asked.  
"N-no. Maybe" Eilly said.  
*She qiuckly put her arm down and looked down*  
"Thats what I thought" Nagisa said.  
"Shut up" Rin said.  
*A few minutes later they were at Nagisa's House*  
"This is my sexy habitat!" Nagisa said pointing to a dog turd.  
"What? Ewwww!" Eilly said.  
"Just kidding this is my habitat!" Nagisa said.  
"He pointed to a huge house* "Wow!" Eilly said.  
"Wow! I haven't really been talking much!" Makoto said.  
"Where did you go?" Rin asked.  
"I went to Caseys and got that 5 cent gum!" Makoto said.  
"May I have one?" Eilly asked.  
"Sure!" Makoto said.  
*Gives her 2*  
"Come into my house!" Nagisa said.  
*They all went inside of Nagisa's house*  
"This is the sexy inside!" Nagisa said.  
*The phone rings*  
"Thats mine!" Nagisa said.  
*He answers*  
"This is Haru. Put me on speaker phone" Haru said.  
"Ok. *puts him on speaker phone* you are now on speaker phone" Nagisa said.  
"Ok guys I have a riddle. Thing. What would you do if a Cluster of Butt turds entered the battle field. What do you do?" Haru said.  
"Is this Pokemon?" Makoto said.  
"My answer answer is eat it!" Haru said.  
"Touch it?" Nagisa said.  
"Kill it!" Rin said.  
"Make-out with it?" Rei said.  
"Spray Febreeze on it?" Eilly said.  
"Eilly is correct! Haru said.  
"YYAAAYAYY!" Eilly said.  
"I am the best at Mileena!" Haru said.  
"Ok. Bye" Nagisa said.  
"Bye" Haru said.  
*They both hung up*  
"Now I need to call in my perscription! From CVS!" Nagisa said.  
*He calls forgeting it was on speaker phone*  
"Hello Nagisa. You called a few hours ago for your butt cream. It is ready for pickup" CVS guy said.  
"There's millions of other Nagisa's" Nagisa said.  
*Puts it off speaker phone*  
"Ok. I'll pick it up in a second" Nagisa said.  
"BUTT CREAM?! AHAHHAHAHAAHAH!" Everyone laughed exept for Eilly and Nagisa*  
"Don't make fun of him he's cute!" Eilly said.  
"YOU LOVE HIM?" EVERYONE YELLED EVEN ME AND PROBABLY MY SISTER.  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. Truth or Dare some of it

I'm am going to make alot of refenses to my dad Jarret W. Buse. and . Links my dads: members/jarret-w-buse.5093/ My brother Devyns: members/devyncjohnson.4843/  
Devyn's website: /  
My brother makes really sexy penguin wallpapers! So message him on these websites so we get alot! Please!  
DevynCJohnson message him and say I want to see more sexy penguins! and I will do anything!  
You can also donate money to the and make it the best ever!  
Onto the story now!

"I-I don't love him or anything like that!" Eilly said.  
"I know. Because you love ME! Rin said.  
"Whaaaaaa?" Eilly said.  
"Eilly, how about we go to Rins house?" Nagisa said.  
"Ok. Eilly can be in Gou's room" Rin said.  
"Ok, sure" Eilly said.  
*They went to Rin's house*  
"Oh hey Eilly!" Gou said.  
"Yeah. Can I sleep in your room?" Eilly asked.  
"Sure. I don't want you to be with all those nasty boys no offense" Gou said.  
*Makoto was scrathing his butt*  
"What?" Makoto said.  
"What she say?" Rin said.  
"I think she is an ape!" Nagisa said.  
*Gou and Eilly go to Gous room and the boys go to Rins room*  
"So what do you want to do?" Gou asked.  
"I want to..." Eilly said.  
"Hey uhh do you guys want to *laughs* have a *laughs again* farting contest?" Nagisa said.  
*He laughed his hands and legs off*  
"No. I have youtube in here. We can watch something" Gou said.  
"I just want to sleep" Eilly said.  
"How about we get the boys and play Truth or Dare?" Gou asked.  
"YES!" Eilly said.  
"They walk in the livingroom and all the boys are gathered around Rei*  
"What are you guys doing here?" Eilly asked.  
"I broke my Xbox because I raged Rei beat me" Haru said.  
"I'm messaging Devyn and asking him to make more SEXY PENGUINS" Rei said.  
"I read Jarret W. Buses computer Clustering book and that's where I came up with the riddle" Haru said.  
"I HATE ALL BUSES!" Rei said.  
"He is sexy! I mean ugly!" Haru said.  
"Do you guys want to play truth or dare?" Gou asked.  
"Sure" all the boys said.  
*They sat in a circle*  
"Haru what book are you reading?" Rei asked.  
"Clustering Using Advanced Server 2000 by Jarret W. Buse" Haru said.  
*Rei kicks it out of his hands*  
"DUDE!" Haru said.  
"I HATE JARRET W. BUSE!" Rei said.  
*Haru pulls out a A Hands-On Guide to Epub 2 and Epub 3 EPUB FROM THE GROUND UP book by Jarret W. Buse*  
"How many books do you have by him?"Rei asked.  
"All of them! Muhahahahahahah" Haru said.  
"Craaaaap" Rei said.  
"Let's just get on with truth or dare" Gou said.  
"Haru you go first" Eilly said.  
"Rin! Truth or Dare?" Haru asked.  
"Truth!" Rin said.  
"Have you ever kissed anyine besides your mom and dad?" Haru asked.  
"I kissed Nitori" Rin said.  
*Gou is very shocked*  
"Yuo said you guys were... playing... Xclox!" Gou said.  
"We just kissed. Sorry is that too much to handle?" Rin said.  
"Y-no no it's not" Gou said.  
"Rin, you're out of the game for being... mental?" Eilly said.  
"Ok" Rin said.  
"Rin, I need in your room for a second" Rei said.  
"Ok. Sure" Rin said.  
*Rei walks in there and grabs something and walks back to everyone*  
"I found this in Rins room" Rei said.  
*He held up a bra with Nitori's face all over it*  
"Th-thats not mine thats Nitori's bra!" Rin said.  
"Yeah right! Rin go to your room!" Gou said.  
"Yes sister" Rin said.  
*He took the bra and walked to his room*  
"Let's just finish this game" Eilly said.  
"No I'm tired. Let's watch something on youtube" Gou said.  
"Ok" Everyone said.  
*They all sat down and watched Sword Art Online all night*  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	4. Eating Cereal in your Underwear

*Everyone woke up*  
"Wow I think I have a hangover!" Eilly said.  
"But you never had any beer or anything!" Gou said.  
"I know I'm just kidding!" Eilly said.  
"Me and Nitori had fun last night!" Rin said.  
*Rin was wearing a pair of underwear with Nitoris face all over it*  
"Woah to much information!" Eilly said.  
"Yeah, no gay stuff" Gou said.  
"No, we just played Minecraft in our underwear and had a pillow fight" Rin said.  
"Sorry for assuming" Gou said.  
"Hey" Nagisa said.  
*Nagisa, Rei and Makoto all woke up*  
"Hello boys" Eilly said.  
"Hello Eilly" all the boys said.  
"So I don't mean to be rude, but, do you guys like me?" Eilly asked.  
"I'm going to be a real man and say my true feelings" Makoto said.  
*He stood up and he sparkeled and Rei and Nagisa gasped*  
"WOW! What a real man!" Rei said.  
"I wish I could be a man like him" Nagsia said.  
"I love you Eilly. Please go out with me!" Makoto said.  
*Everyone gasped*  
"Makoto! I umm... YES!" Eilly said.  
"Thank you so much! I will take you to McDonalds in about 5 minutes" Makoto said.  
"Ok. That gives me plenty of time to get ready" Eilly said.  
*Eilly got up and was walking past Rei*  
"Eilly wait" Rei said.  
"Yeah, what is it?" Eilly said.  
"I was getting ready to ask you out" Rei said.  
"Well, Im sorry" Eilly said.  
*Rei went in and kissed Eilly*  
"Woah thats my girlfriend" Makoto said.  
"Thank you Eilly" Rei said.  
"But you kissed her" Makoto said.  
"I know" Rei said.  
"Wow your a really good kisser like really good!" Eilly said.  
"Who else have you kissed?" Makoto asked.  
"No one but that was good trust me" Eilly said.  
"Ok" Makoto said.  
*It zoomed into Makotos face and tear trickeled down his cheek*  
"I just need to go pee pee in the potty and then we can go" Eilly said.  
*Eilly walked in the bathroom and shut the door*  
"Wow that was like really wierd!" Gous said.  
"Yeah all because Rei was jealous and kissed Eilly" Nagisa said.  
"No, when I farted a little poop came out" Gou said.  
"Oh, to much info" Nagisa said.  
"I'm just kidding, I'm trying to lighten the mood" Gou said.  
"Good cause that would have been wierd" Nagisa said.  
"Good thing he doesn't know I was LYING MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Gou said.  
*Eilly came out of the bathroom*  
"Finally your out!" Gou said.  
*Gou ran in the bathroom*  
"Whats her deal?" Rei asked in a REALLY gay voice.  
"I'm ready to go!" Eilly said.  
"It's about bloody time" Makoto said.  
"Alright lets go" Makoto said.  
*They walk through the kitchen to get outside*  
*When they walk by the kitchen table and stop*  
"Then I said, But mobs in minecraft poop too" Rin said.  
"Why are you guys eating ceareal in your underwear?" Makoto asked.  
"Because all the ga- I mean all the men are doing it" Nitori said.  
"Ok, well have fun with that I guess" Eilly said.  
"Oh we will just being in your underwear is fun" Rin said.  
"Yeah it actually is you should try it Makoto" Nitori said.  
"Yeah we could use another man if you know what I mean" Rin said.  
*Rin licks his lips*  
"No thanks I have a fricken girlfriend. Let's go Eilly" Makoto said.  
"Hey wait, you and Rin are like a thing right?" Eilly asked.  
"Yeah we are when did word get out?" Nitori asked.  
*Rin is holding Nitori and Rin is rubbing his leg*  
"Then who is the girl in the relationship?" Eilly asked.  
"Nitori has that sexy girl body" Rin said.  
"Yeah like if Nagisa and Rei were in a relationship Nagisa would definetly be the girl" Nitori said.  
"But his body isn't as perfect as mine" Rin said.  
"Yeah" Makoto said.  
*Makoto smiled*  
"Ha ha one tooth you look like and idiot" Rin said.  
"What?" Eilly said.  
"Inside joke" Rin said.  
"Oh" Eilly said.  
"Ok, let's go on that date" Eilly said.  
"Oh yeah duh" Makoto said.  
*They left*  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	5. the last chapter

*Out on Eilly's date*  
"You took me to McDonalds?" Eilly asked.  
"Yeah that's what we agreed on remember?" Makoto asked.  
*They ordered and sat down and started eating*  
"Eilly?" Makoto asked staring deeply in her eyes.  
"This is when he tells me he wants to marry me!" Eilly thought.  
"Yes?" Eilly says, trying to contain all her exitement.  
"You have an eye booger" Makoto said.  
"Oh, I'll get that" Eilly said.  
"Thank you it's been annoying me for the past week" Makoto said.  
"No it has not!" Eilly said.  
*Nagisa comes in on a skateboard just wearing underwear*  
"Wow! Look at Nagisa! What a sight!" Eilly said.  
"No I'm the sexiest sight ever" Makoto said.  
*Nagisa came to them*  
"Hey guys!" Nagisa said.  
"What are you doing here?" Makoto asked.  
"I'm here cause it's not illegal" Nagisa said.  
"What do you have a prison record?" Makoto asked jokingly.  
"Yeah I do" Nagisa said.  
*Eilly looked away and mouthed "what? did i hear him correctly?"*  
"Can you please get out of here?" Makoto asked.  
"Public place, nigga" Nagisa said.  
"I know but get out of me!" Makoto said.  
"That means get away from him your getting all up in his junk" Eilly said.  
"Wow you guys haven't even known eachother for a week! You've already known her for like 2 days but you've been friends with me for 8 years?" Nagisa said.  
"Love at first sight does exist" Eilly said.  
"I know but I've never been in love and I'm not interested" Nagisa said.  
"Why?" Eilly asked.  
"Cause I just don't" Nagisa said.  
"Can you please just get out of me?" Makoto asked.  
"No, apparently she know more about you than me! I've been friends with you longer though" Nagisa said.  
"You know more" Makoto said.  
"What does it matter who knows more?" Eilly asked.  
"It doesn't matter at all but if he wants to know everything I do care" Makoto said.  
"Do you guys have like a Makoto fan club or something?" Eilly asked.  
"Yes, acutally, we do" Makoto said.  
"Oh, I was just kidding" Eilly said as she took a bite of her sandwich.  
"I'm still mad that she knows more than me" Nagisa said.  
"Nagisa if I just give you a hug will you leave?" Makoto said.  
"Has she ever gotten a hug from you?" Nagisa said.  
"No she hasn't" Makoto said.  
"I want a hug from you then definetly" Nagisa said.  
*Makoto gave Nagisa a hug*  
"Ok, I'll leave now" Nagisa said.  
*Nagisa left*  
"Thank you for making him leave" Eilly said.  
"No problem" Makoto said.  
"So, do you have any tattoos?" Eilly asked.  
'No, I'm only like 17" Makoto said.  
"Ok, just asking" Eilly said.  
"If I did get a tattoo it would be of a pikachu on my forehead" Makoto said.  
"On your forehead?" Eilly asked.  
"No Eilly I'm just kidding" Makoto said.  
"Oh I thought you were serious" Eilly said.  
"I would get it on my back" Makoto said.  
"Talking about tattoos is boring. We've been out for an hour lets go home" Eilly said.  
"Ok" Makoto said.  
*They went home*  
"Welcome back" Rin said as he was leaving.  
"Where are you going?" Eilly asked.  
"To Nitori's house" Rin said.  
*Rin left*  
"Who is still here?" Eilly asked.  
"Me, you, Rei, Nagisa and Gou" Makoto said.  
"Hey, I got a call from a friend I'll be back tomorrow" Gou said.  
"Ok, bye!" Eilly said.  
"Me and Nagisa are going to Nagisa's house" Rei said.  
"Alright bye" Makoto said.  
*Rei and Nagisa left*  
"So, we're alone" Makoto said.  
"You wanna go jump on some beds and take a crap on the floor?" Eilly asked, jokingly.  
"I'm just gonna go jump on Rins queen sized bed" Makoto said running to his room.  
"Cheater!" Eilly said, running after him.  
3 The END 3 HOW EVERYONE ENDED UP: EILLY AND MAKOTO GOT MARRIED AND HAD LOTS OF KIDS REI AND NAGISA GOT AN APARTMENT RIN AND GOU STILL LIVE TOGETHER HARU AND NITORI WERE ALONE AND KILLED THEMSELVESWLFSD BUH-BYE! 


End file.
